


Дивный новый мир (Brave New World)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Future, Drug and alcohol, Having family with Erik is hard, His Father's Son, Lehnsherr family, Logan tries to adapt, M/M, having family with Pietro is even harder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки на однострочниках.<br/>Т17-26 AU относительно финала ДМБ: Росомаха очнулся в будущем, а там профессор на своих ногах, с волосами и вообще МакЭвой. Обоснуй на выбор исполнителя.</p><p>Written for a prompt. AU to the DOFP ending: Wolverine woke up in the future to see Professor on his own legs, with hair... And he just looks totally like MacAvoy, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Автор укурился. Но чем дальше, тем больше укур уходит от первоначального стеба.

Новое пробуждение вышло вроде неплохим. Проснулся он в кровати, за окном светило солнце, чирикали какие-то птички, и в воздухе не чувствовалось того сумасшедшего напряжения, которое было свойственно миру, где с неба в любой момент могли посыпаться Стражи.  
Ну то есть, у него вроде как получилось.  
Логан вздохнул с облегчением и повернулся на другой бок… только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что в кровати он был не один.  
Дежа вю.  
Из-под одеяла, правда, в этот раз виднелся только затылок с россыпью серебристых косичек и небольшой кусочек шеи с трогательным серебристым же пушком. Цвет был совершенно нечеловеческий – ну подумаешь, мутантка, значит – но смутно знакомый. Логан вдруг сообразил, что понятия не имеет о том, чем занимался после семьдесят третьего в этом новом мире, и даже вообразить не мог, кто бы это мог быть.  
С другой стороны, он и здесь должен был за это время изрядно поумнеть, так что она наверняка не просто так лежала в его постели. Может быть, у них даже было что-то всерьез…  
– Эй, доброе утро. – Логан осторожно потряс свою соседку за едва просматривавшееся под тканью плечо. Только вместо сонной и нежной улыбки и утреннего поцелуя он получил глухое и злобное «дйпспать, свлчь» из-под одеяла и резкий тычок локтем в бок. Тычок был вроде как даже ласковый, но ребра у него хрустнули, ощутимо вмялись внутрь, а затем с противным чмоканьем стали возвращаться на место.  
Точно мутантка, философски подумал Логан.  
И она действительно жила с ним, потому что половину шкафа занимали явно не его шмотки. Чужие шмотки тоже отзывались в памяти каким-то неловким чувством, но Логан решил с выводами не торопиться и вначале найти профессора. Он ведь все это затеял, пусть теперь и объясняет.  
Правда, любопытство все равно оказалось сильнее, и вначале Логан тихонько, стараясь не разбудить серебрянку и не стать «свлчью», обошел комнату. Бардак в ней, признаться, был преизрядный, но выглядело это даже как-то уютно. Единственным островком порядка была тумбочка с не его стороны кровати: она была девственно чиста, и на ней лежал только длинный и узкий кинжал в простых ножнах. Логан машинально потянулся к нему и едва успел отдернуть пальцы: высунувшаяся из-под одеяла рука с силой рубанула воздух, врезалась в тумбочку, отколов несколько щепок, и застыла между его ладонью и кинжалом в предельно красноречивом жесте. С кровати донеслось повелительное «Не лапь».  
– Угу, – ошалело согласился Логан. Рука была мужская. Или это была вот такая мутация.  
Нет, ему точно нужно было поговорить с профессором.  
За дверью его – а его ли? – спальни обнаружилась школа Ксавьера, какой он её помнил в лучшие годы. Толпа галдящих детишек, живая Роуг, ласково обнимавший её Бобби, воспитывавшая кучку девчонок Шторм… Китти Прайд читала перед классом какой-то доклад, держа в руках навороченный голографический проектор, и, несмотря на обилие слишком продвинутой техники у всех её одноклассников, выглядело это до того мирно и обыденно, что Логану даже полегчало.  
Кабинет профессора находился на прежнем месте. На пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку, стояла Джин. Живая и ослепительно красивая. То ли на шестом, то ли на седьмом месяце, Логан в этом не разбирался, но её свободное красное платье уже ничего не скрывало.  
– Логан, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Джин, поймав его остановившийся взгляд.  
– Да что ему будет, – с нескрываемой злобой ответил вместо него Скотт, вышедший из профессорского кабинета с какой-то папкой под мышкой, и собственническим жестом обнял её за плечи. Правда, на счастливого будущего отца он в этот момент походил меньше всего.  
– Если хочешь поговорить с профессором, то его ещё нет. – Джин правильно интерпретировала нервное подергивание логановой головы и махнула рукой в левый коридор: – Он пока у себя. Ты… береги себя, ладно? – напоследок попросила она и ушла со Скоттом.  
– Дивный новый мир, ептабля, – скорбно сказал Логан и, опустив глаза, добавил: – Никогда не повторяй этого слова, ладно? По крайней мере, при взрослых. Или хотя бы не говори, что услышала его от меня.  
– Ладно, – согласилась рыжая девчонка с густо-зеленой кожей и остроконечными эльфийскими ушами. Её хитрые глазенки Логану не понравились. Соврала же, как пить дать.  
Логан проводил её взглядом, вздохнул и двинулся к пресловутому «у себя» профессора Ксавьера.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, он на всякий случай постучался в косяк и переступил порог, выглядывая знакомую лысую макушку. Не нашел, осмотрелся снова, пытаясь догадаться, за каким шкафом или комодом могло скрываться довольно массивное даже в продвинутом будущем инвалидное кресло, ничего не увидел и неуверенно позвал:  
– Профессор?  
– Да, Джеймс? – звонко и непривычно жизнерадостно осведомились из-за открытой дверцы платяного шкафа. – А почему ты не на уроке? Случилось что-то?  
Нарния, подумал Логан, с подозрением уставившись на шкаф. Других объяснений у него не было, потому что за неширокой дверцей мог скрыться обычный здоровый человек, но никак не Чарльз Ксавьер.  
– На каком уроке? – порядка ради переспросил он. Профессор высунулся из-за дверцы и, нахмурившись, обеспокоенно посмотрел на него:  
– Истории, конечно же. Джеймс, у тебя точно ничего не случилось?  
– Э-э-э… – глубокомысленно сказал Логан.  
Профессор вышел из-за дверцы целиком, пятерней зачесал назад растрепанные каштановые волосы и, поплотнее запахнув халат, вперил в него внимательный взгляд.  
– Я их крашу, – терпеливо ответил он на незаданный вопрос и, улыбнувшись знакомой, хвала господу богу, профессорской улыбкой, добавил: – Какие, право слово, мелочи тебя волнуют, друг мой. Что ты последнее помнишь?  
– А вылечились вы как? – спросил Логан, продолжая невежливо таращиться на него. В его варианте будущего сыворотка Хэнка оказалась тупиковым путем, доктор МакКой так и не сумел довести её до хоть сколько-нибудь пристойного состояния. Но этот профессор Ксавьер – постаревший, конечно, и все же далеко не так сильно потрепанный жизнью, как он помнил – пользоваться своей силой явно мог. Вот только с виду он все равно немного напоминал того обдолбанного хиппи, с которым Логан летал в Париж в семьдесят третьем.  
– Это долгая история, – улыбнулся Чарльз и, потерев щетинистый подбородок, повелительно указал на кресло: – Устраивайся, сейчас я тебе все объясню. Но тебе, пожалуй, надо будет выпить.  
Логан проводил его взглядом. Двигался этот новый старый профессор с совсем не старческой стремительностью и ловкостью. Ну, может, и не такой он старый был на самом-то деле, вон Магнето даже старше был, а Логану его ни разу прибить не удалось…  
– Нет, тут понадобится что-нибудь покрепче, – пробормотал себе под нос Ксавьер и, подцепив носком домашней туфли стоявший возле рабочего стола табурет, полез на верхние полки. И, похоже, зря, потому как табурет его веса не выдержал, ножка у него подломилась, и профессор, потеряв равновесие, рухнул назад. Логан побелел: край столешницы пришелся бы аккурат по крестцу, а он ничерта не успевал сделать.  
– Твою мать! – знакомым голосом рявнули сзади, и стоявший на столе Ксавьера офисный метроном – полдюжины шариков на проволочках – в мгновение ока рассыпался на части, растянулся, переплелся в тонкую пружинистую сеть и, подхватив профессора, аккуратно опустил его на столешницу. – Ты что творишь, Чарльз, я тебе для этого, что ли, три недели твой ебаный нерв чуть не по молекулам перебирал?!  
– Это был спинной мозг, Эрик, – педантично поправил профессор.  
– Похрен, – отрезал Магнето, глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и недовольно уставился на Логана: – А ЭТО что тут делает?  
Все такой же мудак, с облегчением подумал Логан.  
Магнето тоже оказался в очень даже приличной для своего возраста форме. Возможность оценить эту самую форму у Логана была, потому как Магнето был голым. Ну, почти: на чреслах у него болталось какое-то полотенчико, которое, однако, только эти самые чресла и прикрывало. С его седой в серебро шевелюры капало на пол.  
– И почему ты до сих пор здесь? – мрачно осведомился Магнето с таким видом, как будто имел полное право тут командовать и Логан должен был по первому же его слову выместись вон. Чарльз закатил глаза и открыл рот, явно собираясь разъяснить другу… врагу?.. лю… черт знает кому?... ситуацию, но на лице металлокинетика уже появилось то самое не по-хорошему сосредоточенное выражение.  
Логан напрягся, однако в окно его не вынесло. И в дверь не вынесло. И ни в какую противоестественную позу тоже не скрючило. На мгновение он озадачился, поскольку адамантий в костях был на месте, этакую тяжесть ни с чем не спутаешь, и тут же решил, что ему это все-таки не нравится.  
И тут его хлопнули по заднице. Вроде как любовно, но то непередаваемое ощущение, когда в дело вступала его мутантская регенерация, Логан ни с чем спутать не мог.  
Кажется, сегодня с ним такое уже было.  
– Вот зачем разбудил, а? – хрипло пожаловался воздвигшийся рядом с ним одеяльный сверток. На концах уже знакомых серебристых косичек болтались острые металлические перышки. Сами косички шевелились над торчавшей из одеяла макушкой, словно змеи Медузы Горгоны. Кусать они, похоже, собирались Логана. Магнето слишком старательно делал вид, что это не он, и это никого не обманывало. – Больно же, между прочим, они ведь острые, а я не регенерирую! Чего надо-то? Чего надо, а? Чего надо, спрашиваю?  
– Пьетро, только не говори мне, что ты в таком виде шел через полшколы! – возмущенно воскликнул все ещё сидевший на столе профессор.  
Ртуть частично извлекся из одеяла, непонимающе посмотрел на него и напомнил:  
– Никто ничего не видел. Нет, правда же, не успели. Так чего надо было?  
– Забирай свое, – велел Магнето, махнув рукой на Логана. Логан похрустел суставами. Когти плавно ходили между костей, было больно, и вся эта хрень ему определенно не просто снилась. – И держи его подальше хотя бы по утрам, и так никакого спасу нет в этой школе.  
– Угу, – брякнул Ртуть и широко зевнул. – Но больше меня так не буди. А то тоже разбужу. Как-нибудь. Логан, пошли.  
Логан никуда идти не собирался, по крайней мере, до того, как ему хоть что-нибудь объяснят, но слушать его Пьетро был явно не намерен. Вывернуться из по-хозяйски обхватившей его талию руки у Логана тоже не выходило.  
– Стоять! – неожиданно рявкнул профессор таким тоном, что привычный к сержантскому ору Логан аж присел. Ртуть и Магнето обернулись к нему без испуга, но с совершенно одинаковым недоумением на лицах, явно ожидая пояснений.  
Чарльз перегнулся через край стола, покопался в ящике и, пощелкав зажигалкой, закурил. Потянуло сладковатым душком марихуаны.  
– Никто никуда не идет, – наконец проговорил он. – Мне надо поговорить с Джеймсом, и я очень попрошу вас, мальчики, нам не мешать.  
На лицах «мальчиков» изобразился откровенный скептицизм. Тоже совершенно одинаковый.  
Что-то в этом было очень не так.  
– Давайте, давайте. – Чарльз помахал «мальчикам» косяком и, затянувшись ещё раз, добавил: – Займитесь там пока чем-нибудь. Да вот «Черным Солнцем» хотя бы…  
– Можно? Можно наконец?! Разрешаешь? – мигом проснувшись, с неподдельной радостью вопросил Ртуть. Логана мотнуло туда-сюда, уютный одеяльный сверток преобразился в ладного сухощавого парня в серебристом костюме. На левом плече у него был тот самый кинжал, который Логану велено было не лапать. Вид у Ртути был откровенно хищный. Совсем как у все ещё практически голого Магнето. – Папка, пошли срочно, пока он не передумал! А, к черту, по дороге оденешься!  
Логан от души понадеялся, что папкой обозвали не его. Его мотнуло снова, по ребрам как будто вскользь проехалось пушечное ядро, в лицо врезалась стена, пахшая старой тканью, кровью и Магнето, а мгновением спустя они с профессором наконец остались одни.  
– А что такое «Черное Солнце»? – опасливо осведомился слегка ошалевший от избытка новой информации Логан.  
– Экстремистская организация, – затянувшись ещё раз, лекторским тоном ответил Чарльз. – Незаконная, по закону у нас такого нет и быть не может. Ку-клукс-клан нового времени, короче говоря, охотится, как сам понимаешь, на мутантов… Ой, бля, что ж я сделал-то! – Его глаза вдруг расширились, он торопливо поднес пальцы к виску, не обращая внимания на то, что тлеющий косяк оказался опасно близко к волосам, и зло зашипел, кинув взгляд на тумбочку возле кровати. На тумбочке стояла подставка под парик, пустая. – Шлем забрал, сволочь! – Чарльз пронесся по комнате немногим хуже Ртути и выругался снова: – А мобильники оба бросили, засранцы! Так. – Он замер и снова поднес пальцы к виску. Вид у него сделался строгий и умиротворяюще знакомый. – Курт, быстро найди мне Пьетро и Эрика и передай им, чтобы никаких жертв. На «Черное Солнце». То есть как это давно пора?! – Чарльз мотнул головой, оперся на стол обеими руками и в сердцах выдохнул: – И этот весь в папку, чтоб его! – Профессор выпрямился, прикрыл глаза и мягким, увещевающим тоном, как будто уговаривая самого себя, промурлыкал: – Ладно. Эти люди все равно убивали моих братьев и сестер мутантов…  
Логан посмотрел на него с опаской. Слышать выражения Магнето из уст профессора – как бы непривычно тот ни выглядел – было как-то тревожно.  
– Извини уж, Логан, – поймав его взгляд, криво усмехнулся Чарльз. – Не выходит из меня того лысого бодхисаттвы, которого ты мне показывал. Хоть убей, не выходит.


	2. Телепатия и марихуана

Докурив косяк, профессор все-таки достал с верхней полки литровую бутыль Jack Daniel’s и стакан, плеснул в него на два пальца и протянул Логану. Оценивающе посмотрел на него, задумчиво сощурился и долил стакан чуть не вровень с краями. Потом посмотрел на Логана ещё раз, теперь почти с сочувствием, одним ловким движением, не пролив ни капли мимо, перелил виски обратно – и сунул ему в руки всю бутыль.  
Логана начали терзать недобрые предчувствия.  
– Кстати, ты знал, что Пьетро – сын Эрика? – вдруг осведомился Чарльз каким-то неуловимо нехорошим тоном. Логан поперхнулся виски.  
– Чего?! Мне что, не померещилось?  
– Видимо, нет, – проигнорировав его возглас, с сожалением заключил профессор. – Выходит, это была даже не твоя вина… – Он вздохнул и, раскурив новый косяк, пробормотал себе под нос: – Эх, друг мой, ты лишил меня такого роскошного искушения…  
– Бля, – мрачно сказал Логан. Чарльз согласно кивнул и затянулся. – Что тут вообще происходит-то?  
– Программа Стражей была дискредитирована и её расформировали ещё в семьдесят третьем, – успокоил его профессор. – И на самом деле ты вовсе не хочешь знать, что именно делает Магнето в моей спальне.  
Логан молча присосался к бутылке.  
– Ну то есть все хорошо? – отдышавшись, с надеждой вопросил он. – Мы отменили Апокалипсис, люди и мутанты живут в мире и все закончилось там вместе с этим ебаным стадионом?..  
– Стадионом все только началось, – безрадостно хмыкнул Чарльз, посмотрел на бутылку в руках Логана долгим жаждущим взглядом, но в конце концов только сделал глубокую затяжку и продолжил: – Рейвен вмешалась. Прострелила Эрику шею, набила морду, сняла шлем и предоставила мне решать его участь. Потом чуть не застрелила Траска, но затем все же сделала верный выбор и просто ушла. Ещё полгода все газеты жевали тему о том, что мутантка спасла президента.  
На лице у профессора отчего-то не отражалось подобающей такому исходу радости. Логан в недоумении посмотрел на него, но после секундного размышления просто приложился к бутылке снова. И честно сказал:  
– Ничерта не понимаю. Мы же, выходит, выиграли.   
– Выиграли, – саркастично согласился Чарльз и, закусив недокуренный косяк зубами, полез в стол за новым. – Все мы, ептабля, выиграли. Включая Эрика.  
– Живучий, сволочь, – печально заключил Логан. Виски, судя по всему, оставалось катастрофически мало: всего полбутылки. – Сам ушел?  
– Улетел, – отозвался Чарльз. – Только стадион оставил. – Он растер окурок в пепельнице и задумчиво проговорил: – Люди наконец увидели, что мутанты – не безмозглые агрессивные монстры, что с ними тоже можно договориться, что им ведомы добрые порывы. – Он помолчал и тяжелым, усталым тоном добавил: – Мутанты увидели, что остановить мутанта может только другой такой же мутант. Рейвен выиграла битву, а Эрик умудрился в тот же миг выиграть войну.  
– А что делают тряпки этого мелкого шибздика в моем шкафу? – тактично сменил тему Логан. Явно задумавшийся о чем-то очень мрачном Чарльз поднял взгляд и с веселым ехидством поглядел на него:  
– Да, тебя угораздило. Да, с парнем. Да, с этим парнем. Да, с сыном Магнето. Да, Магнето в курсе. Нет, тебя не спрашивали.  
– А в моем будущем вы утверждали, что лезть в чужую голову без приглашения невежливо, – вцепившись в бутылку покрепче, пробурчал Логан.  
– Так то лезть! – развел руками Чарльз. – Успокой свой мозг, друг мой, а то как будто прямо в ухо орешь.  
Логан постарался. Три больших глотка виски спустя он решил, что уже готов ко всему.  
– И все-таки, КАК меня угораздило?  
Чарльз хмыкнул.  
– Ты сопротивлялся, – сказал он таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло.  
– Чего? – обалдел Логан. Перед глазами у него мелькнула тысяча ужасных картин, Чарльз ехидно приподнял бровь, и он торопливо замахал бутылкой: – Не-не, профессор, не сочтите меня ханжой, но поводом разок перепихнуться я ещё могу это представить… только ведь у меня не меньше полшкафа в его шмотках, и они там явно не первый день лежат!  
Чарльз мученически вздохнул, глубоко затянулся и, с отсутствующим выражением лица глянув в окно, осведомился:  
– Ты как, семьдесят третий хорошо помнишь? И наш перелет до Парижа?  
Логан опасливо кивнул.  
– Помнишь, что заявил мне Эрик, когда я принялся ныть о том, что он увел у меня Рэйвен и остальных? Что я должен был сражаться за то, что было мне дорого. – Чарльз пожал плечами и пояснил: – Короче говоря, этот принцип и в обратную сторону работает, а Пьетро все-таки очень сын своего отца… Ты заставил его драться за тебя, вот он и решил, что ты из тех, кем стоит дорожить. То, что драться пришлось с тобой же… ну, эти два засранца на подобные мелочи никогда внимания не обращали. Да, Логан, про то, как с этим разбирались мы с Эриком, ты тоже ничего не хочешь слышать. И да, Эрик был недоволен, что из всех задниц Братства и Школы Пьетро вцепился именно в твою, но ему все-таки хватило благоразумия не пытаться отобрать добычу у своего отпрыска даже ради его, отпрыска, блага. Да, речь шла именно о твоей заднице.  
– Это все… несколько не соответствует… сложившимся у меня представлениям о себе, – аккуратно подбирая слова, проговорил Логан после почти минутной паузы.  
– О, не надрывайся, друг мой, – ухмыльнувшись, великодушно разрешил Чарльз. – Твое "ЕПТАБЛЯ", слышное всем телепатам на десять миль в округе, было более чем информативным.  
– Профессор, а марихуана вам зачем? – тоскливо осведомился Логан.  
– Потому что без марихуаны я прибью тут всех к ебаным демонам, – затянувшись, сообщил профессор. – Уж поверь мне, сумасшедший телепат – страшная штука. А валерьянка меня ещё с шестьдесят первого не берет.


	3. Оммм мани падме...

До обеда уговоривший бутыль виски Логан бессовестно продрых в профессорском кресле. Потом проснулся, с облегчением обнаружил себя живым и нерасчлененным (выходит, Магнето ещё не вернулся) и осторожно, по стеночке, пробрался в свою – тьфу, в их с Ртутью, господи, за что ему это – комнату, стараясь не дышать перегаром на малолетних учеников. Чес-слово, он даже во Вьетнаме так не осторожничал. С другой стороны, во Вьетнаме его могли самое большее пулями нашпиговать или там напалмом облить, а в этом новом мире…  
Самого Пьетро, по счастью, все ещё где-то носило, и остаток дня Логан провалялся в постели, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Выглядело это, должно быть, совершенно по-идиотски, но ему было уже совсем не стыдно. И вообще Ксавьер обещал, что новая информация уложится в его сознании сама, нужно было только свести к минимуму влияние внешних раздражителей – а профессору Логан привык верить.  
…Теперь, возможно, зря.  
Короче говоря, Логан очень старался. Вот только подушка у него пахла Ртутью и ещё чем-то таким, отчего шерсть у него на загривке становилась дыбом. Информация укладываться не желала.  
А к ночи страшно захотелось жрать. И правда же, бутылка виски – это не еда, а выданный «на закуску» косяк – и подавно. Обыск комнаты ничего не дал: в одном углу настырно и почти издевательски пахло чипсами, но самих чипсов не было и следа. В раздолбанной утром тумбочке Пьетро обнаружилась настороженная противопехотная мина и шоколадный батончик с орехами. Логан посмотрел на размазанный по потолку батончик, похрустел отросшими заново пальцами и поплелся на кухню.  
– А здесь-то ты что забыл? – безнадежно осведомился он, обнаружив копавшегося в холодильнике Магнето.  
– Логан, оставь свои идиотские вопросы при себе, – раздраженно отозвался тот, захлопнув дверцу. Логан с грустью отметил, что шматок ветчины в руках у Леншерра был последним и поделить его на двух взрослых мужиков было технически невозможно. – Память отшибло, что ли?  
– Отшибло, – смиренно согласился Логан и мстительно порадовался мелькнувшей на лице Магнето растерянности. – Ещё в семьдесят третьем, аккурат после того, как ты меня в Потомак закинул.  
– Вот оно как, – смерив его изучающим взглядом, ехидно хмыкнул тот и нехорошо – то есть совсем, ОЧЕНЬ нехорошо, а не как обычно – улыбнулся: – Значит, кое-что тебе нужно напомнить.  
Он отложил ветчину в сторону, выпрямился (Логан немедленно осознал разницу: вот сейчас это уже был именно Магнето, а раньше на кухне торчал просто Эрик-сука-Леншерр, домашний и практически милый) и, скользящим хищническим шагом подойдя к нему, оскалился ещё жутче:  
– Если ты обидишь моего сына, я выдеру из тебя скелет и сделаю для него кольчугу. У меня уже есть пара неплохих задумок…  
– Ну опять вы за старое, – пожаловался пролетевший аккурат между ними Ртуть. Логан поправил свернутый на сторону нос, с подозрением посмотрел на совершенно целого и невредимого Магнето (это определенно что-то значило) и мысленно попрощался с потерянной навеки ветчиной. Пьетро облизнулся и, тут же очутившись рядом с ним, утешил: – Ты папку не бойся, он тебя не тронет. Если что, я тебя сам со скелета срежу быстрее, чем ты успеешь регенерировать. – Он лучезарно улыбнулся и, подумав, добавил: – А потом, наверно, все-таки отдам металлолом ему. Кольчуга – это круто.  
– У твоего избранничка память отшибло, – буднично сообщил Эрик, коротким движением пальцев призвав из кухонного шкафчика какую-то завернутую в фольгу хрень. – Начиная с семьдесят третьего. Ну, ты же помнишь ту историю с перемещениями во времени.  
– Так вы что, про все это всерьез? – уже от холодильника поразился Ртуть. – Я думал, напиздели. – Он вдруг замер, обернулся и, чуть наклонив голову набок, с нехорошим интересом уставился на Логана: – Так это что, получается, ты у меня в некотором роде опять девственник?..  
У Логана пропали последние сомнения в том, кто тут чей сын.  
– Кла-а-ассно… – мечтательно протянул Пьетро и хозяйским жестом погладил его по животу. Логан инстинктивно напрягся: выглядел Ртуть аккуратно и вполне пристойно, но от него так крепко несло кровью и чужим страхом, что стало трудно дышать. – Жрать хочу, – неожиданно заключил он и вернулся к разграблению холодильника.  
Логан длинно выдохнул и, не обращая внимания на откровенно насмешливый взгляд Магнето, вышел из кухни.  
В комнатах у профессора было накурено так, что Логану захорошело уже со второго вдоха. Чарльз набирал какой-то текст в открытом на большом голографическом экране документе, но при его появлении поднял взгляд, понимающе хмыкнул и, перекинув тлевшую сигарету в другой угол рта, указал ему на кресло:  
– Садись, сделай глубокий вдох и медленно повторяй за мной: «Омммм мани падме хумм…»  
– Омммм мани падме… Чего?!  
– Ну, раньше тебе помогало, – пожал плечами профессор, возвращаясь к работе. – Первый раз, что ли… Сейчас, погоди немного, мне надо все-таки с «Черным Солнцем» закончить.  
– А что там с «Черным Солнцем»? – полюбопытствовал Логан, бесцеремонно утянув из профессорского бара бутылку коньяка.  
– Да ничего там с «Черным Солнцем», – противореча сам себе, с досадой отозвался Чарльз и принялся долбить по виртуальным клавишам с ещё большей яростью. – Уже ничего. Эти засранцы, я так понимаю, уже вернулись?  
Логан настороженно кивнул, но профессор уже приложил пальцы виску и отрывисто велел:  
– Эрик, отчет. – Мгновением спустя он скривился, вбил в отдельную графу какое-то число – четырехзначное, насколько Логан сумел разглядеть – и после короткой паузы нехорошим тоном осведомился: – «Предупреждением» ты называешь ту черную печать на весь лоб, которая означает «убей меня, первый встречный мутант, тебе все равно ничего за это не будет»? Да, блять, сами виноваты, но это не повод… Да, ты упрямый старый козел. Да, я тоже. А-а, к черту!..  
Чарльз затянулся и, впечатав рядом с первым числом ещё одно, трехзначное, устало откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Господи боженька, можно мне в следующий раз родиться тараканом? – вопросил он у потолка.  
– Ну вы тут и накурили! – с порога заявил Ртуть. Окна хлопнули, изрядную часть дыма вихрем вымело прочь, и он, ухмыляясь, пристроился на краю профессорского стола. – Чарли, дай косячок?  
– Не заслужил! – отрезал Чарльз.  
– Эй, Чарли, так нечестно! Ты же знаешь… – протянул Пьетро почти обиженным тоном.  
– Не дам! – рыкнул Чарльз. Логан в изумлении вытаращился на него. Ртуть потемнел лицом и чуть заметно наклонил голову, его косички с тихим мелодичным звоном соскользнули с плеча на грудь, словно готовясь к бою. – Ты. Не. Заслужил. Ты прекрасно знал, что мои слова не были разрешением! Никакой марихуаны ты не получишь.  
– Ты перегибаешь палку, Чарли, – предостерег Ртуть, поднявшись на ноги демонстративно медленным, жутковатым в своей текучей плавности движением. Взгляд у него был такой, что под ним, казалось, раскрошился бы даже адамантий. – Не путай вечное с суетным. И не думай, что запертый ящик мне помешает.  
Очертания его фигуры на мгновение смазались; секундой спустя в зубах у Ртути уже торчала самокрутка, он почти с издевкой покачал у Чарльза перед носом связкой отмычек и исчез в порыве ветра.  
– Не понял, – подумав, честно признался Логан. Прошедшая больше десятка горячих точек жопа чуяла неладное, но сознание за ней не поспевало.  
– Конечно, дело не в этом, – опустив голову на сложенные на столе ладони, вымотанно согласился Чарльз. – Просто марихуана влияет на его способности… Не могу точно объяснить как, представить сложно, а читать я его не могу. Пьетро вообще время воспринимает иначе, даже когда двигается с обычной скоростью. А на траве он хоть как-то с нормальным человеческим временным потоком синхронизируется. – Он снова выпрямился, похрустел затекшими плечами и, поймав по-прежнему недоуменный взгляд Логана, растолковал: – Пьетро хотел провести немного времени с отцом. В смысле, по-настоящему, как все обычные люди… ну и мутанты со способностями не-временного профиля.  
– Чудны дела твои, господи, – пробормотал себе под нос Логан.


	4. Дела семейные

– Чарльз, ну давай я схожу?.. – Уже взявшийся за ручку двери Логан замер, услышав голос Магнето – до странного спокойный и почти мягкий.  
– Спасибо, Эрик, – саркастично отозвался профессор, – но здесь ты уже сделал все, что мог. Полторы тысячи трупов!..  
– Полторы тысячи человек, – вмешался Ртуть, – которые по первому же зову наперегонки побежали убивать одинокого старика-мутанта. И получили то, чего заслуживали.  
– А ты, конечно же, забыл предупредить их о том, что этот старик-мутант, если поднапряжется, способен землю с орбиты сдвинуть, – устало съязвил Чарльз.  
– Ты мне льстишь, Чарли, – хрипловато рассмеялся Эрик. – Меня бы удар хватил. Это если бы я вообще сумел дотянуться до металла в ядре.  
– Слушай, ну тебе же совсем необязательно в этом участвовать, – снова заговорил Пьетро. – Мы и сами разберемся, в конце концов, это наша операция…  
– А ты вообще молчи, – оборвал его профессор. – И, бога ради, не мешай мне прикрывать ваши чертовы задницы. Займись лучше тем случаем в Омахе, там…  
– Чарли, я в курсе, – хмыкнул Ртуть. – Я ведь главный координатор проекта, к тому же это случилось как раз в мое дежурство. Поговорю с прессой, все как положено… и не волнуйся ты так. В конце концов, им все-таки хватило мозгов дождаться, пока его жена и дочь уедут из дома, так что можно обойтись без жестких мер. – Он задумался на миг и добавил: – Только знаешь, пап, одолжи мне на пару часов свой плащ. Тот красный, вашингтонский.  
– А не перебор ли? – усомнился Чарльз. – До сих пор ты выступал как исключительно нейтральная фигура, стоит ли это менять?  
– Брось, в моей речи не будет ни единого слова, которое можно будет принять за угрозу, и вообще я буду нежен, как пятнадцатилетняя девственница, – с отчетливо слышавшейся в голосе усмешкой заверил Ртуть и куда более серьезным и жестким тоном закончил: – Но тем, кто осмелился сжечь дом члена Братства, нужно кое о чем напомнить.  
– Ладно, – вздохнув, сдался Чарльз. – Только запомни: ни слова о поддержке Братства и всего народа мутантов, ни слова об ответных действиях, только легкое огорчение из-за случившегося недоразумения и надежда на лучшее. То, что ты придешь как сын своего отца, само по себе сильное заявление… и да, никакого оружия на виду. Я знаю, что кинжал ты не оставишь, но хотя бы прикрой его плащом. Заходи уже, Логан, что торчишь под дверью, как неродной.  
Логан вздрогнул от неожиданности и с обреченным вздохом переступил порог. Дивный новый мир, чтоб его, никак не желал становиться понятнее, напротив, каждый новый день и каждая минута подкидывали все больше и больше вопросов. С ответами было куда хуже.  
– Логана с собой возьми, – мельком глянув на него, предложил сыну Магнето. – Пусть тоже помаячит рядом для пущей доходчивости.  
Устроившийся на подлокотнике его кресла Пьетро обернулся, окинул вошедшего оценивающим взглядом и после секундного размышления покачал головой:  
– Нет, вот это уже точно будет перебор. У него же на лице написано: «Прошел Вьетнам, Афганистан, Ирак и ещё десяток войнушек, о которых вы даже не слышали». Какое уж тут «без оружия на виду».  
– А брить ты его не пробовал? Вдруг получше станет, – хмыкнул Эрик. – Или, например…  
– Оставьте Джеймса в покое, он ещё не вполне восстановился после возвращения, – перебил его профессор. – К тому же многих событий нашей истории он попросту не помнит и ему будет гораздо сложнее действовать в соответствии с обстановкой.  
– Почитать учебник он, конечно же, не догадался, – язвительно прокомментировал Леншерр. – А говорят, помогает.  
– Эрик, уйди отсюда, – с едва слышным стоном выдохнул Чарльз и с силой потер лицо руками. – И не попадайся мне на глаза лет пять или хотя бы до завтра.  
– Самое большее до вечера, – усмехнувшись, честно предупредил Эрик. Металлическая перьевая ручка, лежавшая на столе, подкатилась к пальцам Чарльза и ткнулась в них таким доверчиво-интимным жестом, что настороженно следивший за ними Логан поспешил отвести глаза.  
И тут же напоролся взглядом на Пьетро, который тоже решил проявить тактичность и теперь таращился на него самого с каким-то нехорошим исследовательским любопытством. И щупал его за задницу.  
– А если я за твою зубочистку наплечную хвататься начну? – глядя прямо в эти наглые темные глаза, хмуро осведомился Логан.  
– Руку сломаю, – солнечно улыбнулся Ртуть и удовлетворенно прижмурился. Логан тяжело вздохнул и начал подумывать о том, чтобы ограбить профессорский бар.  
– Не стоит, Джеймс, я поделюсь, – пообещал Чарльз. Пьетро разочарованно фыркнул и умчался, напоследок ещё раз хлопнув Логана по заднице; Магнето вышел степенно и с достоинством, но когда Логан попытался примоститься в покинутое им кресло, ему в бедро тут же воткнулась выскочившая пружина.  
– Уж лучше пусть ведут себя как дети, – с невеселой усмешкой заметил Чарльз. Логан поймал себя на том, что уже почти привык к его манере отвечать на незаданный вопрос. К тому, что профессор не пытался даже намекать ему на умеренность в питии, привыкнуть почему-то было сложнее.  
– Зачем парню, который пальцем череп человеку пробить может, вообще нужно какое-то оружие? – полюбопытствовал Логан, не зная толком, с чего начать: вопросов у него уже сейчас было слишком много, вот только не ко всем ответам он был готов. И разлитый на два стакана – больше из вежливости, пожалуй – виски вряд ли мог чем-то ему помочь.  
– Не «зачем», а «почему», – поправил его Чарльз, покрутил в руках свой стакан и, отставив его в сторону, полез в ящик стола за пепельницей и зажигалкой. – Подарок Эрика. Первый. Полученный, кажется, ещё до того, как Пьетро набрался храбрости сообщить ему об их родстве; впрочем, не могу сказать наверняка. Как же я клял того идиота, который додумался вручить ребенку боевое оружие…  
– Что, «мальчики» плохо друг на друга влияют? – хмыкнул Логан.  
– Да как сказать, – возразил Чарльз. Неопределенно покачал головой и уточнил: – Нет, Эрику общение с сыном явно пошло на пользу. Он, конечно, по-прежнему мудак редкостный, но теперь с ним хотя бы можно иметь дело.  
Логан подумал, что чарльзово «мудак» больше походило на «роза сердца моего» или ещё какую-нибудь слащавую хрень. Потом подумал, что быть того не может, и решил, что ему просто померещилось. Но на всякий случай плеснул себе ещё виски.  
– А вот насчет Пьетро я уже не уверен. – Чарльз все-таки закурил и, сделав пару затяжек, поделился: – Знаешь, он ведь тогда показался мне славным парнем. И неуправляемым придурком тоже, но таковы все подростки. Так что я и не подумал забеспокоиться, когда, пригласив его в школу, обнаружил, что не могу его читать. Напротив, порадовался: очередная уникальная мутация, редкий дар, великолепные возможности. – Он ядовито фыркнул и оперся подбородком о ладонь, не обратив внимания на то, что тлеющий кончик самокрутки едва не коснулся его волос. – Ты ведь помнишь, каким он был – всегда готов назвать белое белым, черное черным, а придурка придурком. И… Логан, я этого только из вежливости не говорил, но твои костяные когти и правда выглядели мерзко.  
– Ну спасибо, – буркнул Логан. – Вот на вас, профессор, он определенно плохо повлиял.  
– Есть немного, – усмехнулся Чарльз и, снова уставившись в пространство, добавил: – А придурком оказался я. Облажался, как первокурсник, принял его безграничную искренность за открытость. Решил, что все о нем знаю – и что так будет всегда.  
– Да это все равно продлилось бы только до первой девчонки, – пожал плечами Логан, почему-то чувствовавший себя совсем старым и мудрым.  
– Если бы, – хмыкнул Чарльз и посмотрел на него каким-то неуловимо пакостным взглядом. – Это продлилось только до Пентагона.


	5. Возвращение блудного Леншерра

– Знаешь, самым суровым жизненным уроком для меня стало возвращение Эрика, – задумчиво поделился Чарльз. В воздухе витал неистребимый наркотический душок, но дыма видно не было: похоже, сегодня в мире все шло относительно спокойно. – Уроком надежды… и смирения.  
– Здравствуйте, профессор, – вздохнул Логан. К внезапным переходам в речи этого профессора, машинально следившего за течением мыслей собеседника, он уже почти привык, но без мелких будничных ритуалов все равно было как-то неуютно.  
– Здравствуй, Джеймс, – с извиняющейся улыбкой проговорил тот и, жестом предложив ему устраиваться поудобнее, доверительно признался: – Вообще-то это был полный пиздец, как я тогда не поседел – уму непостижимо.  
– Все было настолько плохо? – осторожно уточнил Логан, опасаясь, что эта история опять окажется одной из тех, о которых он ничего не хотел знать. Черт, да он вообще предпочел бы даже не догадываться о том, чем там занимались профессор с Магнето за дверями своей спальни. Даже в самых общих чертах. Ну пусть бы они там действительно в шахматы играли, а?..  
– Ну что ты, все было просто прекрасно, – саркастично хмыкнул Чарльз, задумчиво покосился на закрытый ящик с травкой, вздохнул и, положив руки на стол, сцепил пальцы в замок. – Эрик, в конце концов, пришел с миром. Даже более того, он пришел для того, чтобы защитить мою школу и её учеников…  
– И в чем подвох? – обреченно осведомился Логан. Это ж Магнето, в конце концов, там попросту не могло не быть подвоха.  
– Да в методах, как всегда, – криво усмехнулся Чарльз. – И ещё в том, что как раз тогда я понял, насколько же слепым идиотом оказался. Я ведь и в самом деле верил, что ещё чуть-чуть – и я стану тем просветленным мудрецом, который смог привлечь на свою сторону даже Эрика. Ну да, извини, конечно, с начала так с начала.  
Так и спиться недолго, подумал Логан, но все-таки вытащил из профессорского бара серебряную фляжку с, кажется, текилой и щедро плеснул в стакан. Печень-то у него отрастет, а вот психическое здоровье – штука куда более хрупкая.  
– Хэнк все-таки оказался прав со своей теорией времени, – раздумчиво сообщил Чарльз, с отсутствующим видом разглядывая узор древесины на полированной столешнице. – В реку можно бросать камни, можно даже заставить её изменить течение… вот только она все равно останется рекой. В тот раз Эрик сказал правду: люди ненавидели нас вовсе не из-за нашей силы, им было достаточно уже того, что мы другие. Программу Стражей закрыли, но проблем от этого меньше не стало.  
Чарльз глубоко вздохнул, скривился и, покачав головой, все-таки достал портсигар с полудюжиной аккуратных самокруток. На мгновение Логану показалось, что он измучен до смерти, но затем тягостное ощущение пропало, оставив только легкую неловкость. Будто он подглядел что-то вовсе для него не предназначенное.  
– Спасибо за сочувствие, Джеймс, – хмыкнул профессор и, отложив портсигар в сторону, снова посмотрел на него: – Как я уже говорил тебе, именно тогда Эрик выиграл свою войну. Я… я катастрофически недооценил то, насколько тяжело было мутантам жить в отвергавшем их обществе. Я предлагал им мир, безопасность, предлагал им новую семью… а он, возможно, сам того не зная, предложил им гораздо больше. За одно его «мой народ», сказанное между делом, словно это был очевидный факт, они готовы были простить ему все: публичное поражение, чрезмерную радикальность методов, даже то, что он собирался втянуть их в конфликт со всем человечеством и не скрывал этого. Да и демонстрация силы тоже оказалась к месту… – Чарльз вновь покачал головой, словно ему до сих пор не вполне в это верилось, и пожал плечами: – В общем-то, ничего особо удивительного, он всегда был харизматичным засранцем. И все же тогда я ещё надеялся на несколько лет спокойной жизни, на то, что у меня будет возможность восстановить школу, не отвлекаясь на наше противостояние.  
Логан промолчал, но Чарльз все равно усмехнулся, будто отвечая на его реплику:  
– Конечно, не было. Отступаться Эрик не собирался, так что мне то и дело приходилось предотвращать, предупреждать или разгребать последствия очередной его акции. Я его уже сам готов был прибить, честное слово. За одно это его упрямство.  
Врет, устало подумал Логан. На лице у Чарльза отражалось что угодно, но только не жажда убийства. Скорее уж восхищение напополам с отчаянием, и не скажешь, чего больше.  
– Время от времени правительству, конечно, удавалось его засадить его за решетку, – почти с сожалением сообщил профессор. – По всем правилам: по десять рядов обороны, никакого металла, вплоть до пищевого дисбаланса из-за отсутствия в рационе богатых железом продуктов. Ничерта не помогало, он раз за разом умудрялся выбраться… а я слишком поздно узнал, как.  
Он посмотрел на портсигар долгим, лишенным всякого выражения взглядом и, раскрыв его решительным, почти торопливым движением, сунул самокрутку в рот. Сделал несколько затяжек и, блаженно сощурившись, с глубоким вздохом продолжил:  
– В тот раз какой-то вояка задумал уничтожить гнездо мутантской заразы. Эрик, должно быть, узнал слишком поздно, иначе тот просто не дожил бы до осуществления своей идеи, и примчался в школу незадолго до начала атаки. Разбудил меня, даже снял на пару секунд шлем ради такого случая, вытащил меня прямо с креслом в окно… – Чарльз ехидно рассмеялся и, махнув рукой с дымящим косяком, посмотрел на Логана: – Представляешь, ночь, луна, тишь такая, что аж жутко, а на лужайке перед школой безупречно невозмутимый Магнето вежливо и культурно объясняет мне, что меня идут убивать, а его это не устраивает. И раз уж насилие не мой путь, он займется решением этой проблемы сам. – Он замолчал почти на минуту, криво улыбнулся и, явно сделав над собой усилие, проговорил: – Я ведь тогда и в самом деле ничерта не знал. Перепугался страшно, когда рядом с нами вдруг возник Пьетро в своей старой спальной майке – он же любопытный, мог запросто полезть куда не надо, подставиться под удар – не от военных, так под ответный Эрика, тот ведь не собирался осторожничать. А они… – Чарльз втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, словно воспоминание до сих пор невыносимо его злило, и с горечью продолжил: – Они с Эриком просто переглянулись – едва ли на долю секунды, словно Эрик всего лишь посмотрел, кто это к нам явился! – а мгновением спустя Пьетро опять был рядом. Уже одетый и полностью готовый к действию: в куртке, при очках, с кинжалом… даже плеер прихватил, совсем как тогда, в Пентагоне. Ртуть, чтоб его. – Он злым жестом раздавил окурок и, сцепив пальцы в замок, заговорил снова: – Меня никто и слушать не стал. Ты же видел, как это бывает: Эрик просто наблюдает, а все вокруг сходит с ума и уничтожает его врагов. В земле Уэстчестера, как оказалось, было до черта металла – обломки какого-то старого самолета, железный лом чуть ли не со времен войны Севера и Юга, может быть, он даже жалкие крохи руды умудрился вытянуть… Полминуты, и над нами висело огромное облако шрапнели, готовой изрешетить любого, кто приблизится к школе. И тишина такая, что от неё одной мороз по коже драл. Даже Пьетро молчал, только следил за действиями Эрика с таким видом, будто при нем какую-то занятную игрушку мастерят. Я все ещё думал, что он попросту ничего не понимает.   
Чарльз замолчал снова, стискивая пальцы до белизны. Логан, при всей своей звериной чуткости, никогда не мог назвать себя чувствительным человеком, но сейчас присутствие телепата казалось давящим, словно гигантская каменная плита. Профессор виновато улыбнулся, и жутковатое ощущение мгновенно потускнело и через несколько секунд исчезло совсем.  
– Они даже не разговаривали, – наконец проговорил он. – Просто Ртуть пропал на долю мгновения и, тут же вернувшись, деловито бросил: «Два пальца влево». Я опешил совершенно… а Эрик просто взял и развернул все это чертово облако. На два пальца влево. Не усомнившись и не задав ни единого вопроса, черт побери, да он меня так не слушал даже в те блаженные времена, когда мы ещё были лучшими друзьями! Да, Логан, мне до сих пор завидно до ядовитых слюней!  
Чарльз докурил следующую сигарету почти до самого конца и лишь после этого заговорил снова:  
– Да ничего такого особенного там не происходило, на самом-то деле. Похоже было на работу слаженного артиллерийского расчета, как в военных фильмах. Наводка, корректировка, удар. Наводка, корректировка, удар… Мне от другого жутко стало. – Он в одну затяжку докурил косяк и с явной неохотой продолжил: – Они ведь…. Просто они друг другу доверяли. Полностью и абсолютно. Словно Эрик был по определению неспособен ошибиться или поступить неверно. Словно Пьетро не мог не то что обмануть его… словно он даже не мог просто не знать, чего именно Эрик от него хотел. А я сидел там, как последний дурак, и никак не мог сообразить, когда же они успели этому научиться. – Чарльз безрадостно хмыкнул и добавил: – И стащенные у вражеского командира бумаги Пьетро протянул Эрику, а не мне. Будто так и надо было.  
– Значит, он тогда перешел на сторону Магнето? – нахмурившись, уточнил Логан. Разочарованию профессора он, конечно, сочувствовал… только все это нисколько не объясняло нынешнего положения вещей.  
– Вот ещё, – ехидно фыркнул Чарльз. – Ртуть всегда был только на своей стороне. Учился у меня, на досуге вытаскивал Эрика из тюрьмы, наблюдал за всей этой катавасией, делал какие-то выводы, порой на удивление разумные… Не удивляйся так, у него же всегда было дохрена времени. Хватало и на это, и на то, чтобы побыть просто безбашенным малолетним придурком. Он вообще мне немало нервов вымотал. А в тот раз… В тот раз это скорее Эрик перешел на мою сторону. Просто пришел и остался.  
Чарльз решительно закинул портсигар и зажигалку обратно в ящик и со вздохом заключил:  
– Вот ведь мудак.


	6. История старая и новая

– Зря не веришь, меня действительно вылечил именно Эрик, – заметил Чарльз. Логан посмотрел на него с укором и положил перед ним раскрытый на последнем параграфе учебник этой их новой истории, надеясь, что намек будет понят. Разобраться во всем произошедшем за пропущенные годы по четырем абзацам сухого академического текста Логан попросту не сумел, но признаваться в этом почему-то не хотелось до ужаса. Профессор мельком глянул на книгу, понимающе усмехнулся, но все же продолжил: – Я бы никогда не подумал, что это возможно. Ты же помнишь, Эрик всегда тяготел к делам иного масштаба: если поднимать – так подлодку, если красть – так стадион. Однако он и в самом деле выучился управлять металлом на атомарном уровне… Пожалуй, только благодаря сыну, тот умудрился однажды попасть под пулю, и Эрик с перепугу достиг просветления. Тогда все обошлось благополучно, и Пьетро больше не подставлялся, но Эрик не был бы собой, если бы не выжал из открывшихся перспектив все, что только возможно. – Он хмыкнул и, покачав головой, доверительно поделился: – Знаешь, это ведь было ужасно трогательно – когда он стоял передо мной на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в мои, и по молекуле перебирал тот участок моего спинного мозга, который когда-то пострадал от его же торопливости.  
На губах Чарльза мелькнула едва заметная, почти смущенная улыбка – и все же было в ней что-то такое, что Логан тут же подумал о неприличном. Потом подумал, что думать об этом не хочет.  
– Потом-то, конечно, выяснилось, что изменился он не настолько сильно, – поморщившись, вздохнул Чарльз. – Все такой же упертый, самоуверенный мудак, не замечающий никаких препятствий на пути к своей цели. И чудовищно сильный к тому же, тот стадион – это были ещё детские игрушки. «Мораль» и «гуманизм» – это для Эрика вообще всего лишь статьи из толкового словаря. Слава Богу, что он все же выучился хотя бы иногда прислушиваться к мнению других людей. – Логан скептически хмыкнул, и профессор, пожав плечами, уточнил: – Вернее, у него есть два человека, которыми он по-настоящему дорожит – Пьетро и я, так что наши слова он ещё способен принять во внимание… Собственно, как раз Пьетро все эти годы потихоньку капал ему на мозги, то и дело со свойственной ему прямотой сообщая, что Эрик опять сотворил какую-то совершенно неэффективную хуйню. – Чарльз негромко рассмеялся и, покачав головой, добавил: – Просто «хуйню» Эрик ещё мог бы пропустить мимо ушей, ему не впервой; но «неэффективная хуйня» раз на восьмой или девятый таки заставила его задуматься. А затем – признать, что он не всеведущ и не всесилен, и что ему тоже может понадобиться помощь или совет.  
– Что, в самом деле слушается? – распрощавшись с надеждой на лекцию по истории, с искренним интересом осведомился Логан. В семьдесят третьем профессор, помнится, тоже отдавал распоряжения и требовал никого не убивать; Магнето это не очень-то помешало.  
– В самом деле, – неуловимо мстительным тоном отозвался Чарльз. Логан спохватился и от души пожалел о том, что не умел толком контролировать свои мысли. – Но Магнето, знаешь ли, только половина проблемы. А Ртуть, будучи во всех смыслах сыном своего папы – да, угадал, те же масштабы, та же самозабвенная упертость и та же зияющая бездна там, где должны были быть высокие моральные принципы – не слушает никого. – Чарльз хмыкнул и, помедлив, поправился: – Вернее, отца он боготворит, но даже ему подчиняется едва ли в половине случаев, а в остальном поступает исключительно по собственному разумению. Хорошо ещё, что мозги у него действительно есть, это хоть как-то примиряет с действительностью… и все равно я который год живу, как голой жопой на ядерной боеголовке.  
Логан поперхнулся. Профессор посмотрел на его обалделую физиономию с нескрываемым злорадным удовольствием.  
– Тогда, в семьдесят третьем, ты действительно заставил меня вспомнить о том, что нельзя отказываться от надежды, – налюбовавшись, пояснил он. – Я и не отказываюсь. Что не мешает мне совершенно точно знать, что если я не справлюсь, если не смогу помешать напряжению в обществе прорваться открытым конфликтом, ничерта мои надежды не помогут. Потому что в делах войны Эрик действительно разбирается куда как лучше и в этом случае сочтет себя вправе задвинуть дилетанта в лице меня на положенное оному место. В комиссию по помилованию чудом уцелевших врагов, к примеру… если таковые вообще останутся, после его-то методов. – Чарльз ехидно фыркнул и с невеселой усмешкой добавил: – А Пьетро всецело его поддержит. У него ведь тоже только двое по-настоящему важных для него людей – Эрик и будущий ребенок Джин.  
Логан вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно повстречался с идущим на полном ходу самосвалом.  
– А причем здесь ребенок Джин? – с затаенным ужасом переспросил он, уже догадываясь, что потом не раз пожалеет о заданном вопросе.  
Чарльз посмотрел на него так, что ему сразу захотелось заорать "Помолчи!", и очень деликатно проговорил:  
– Потому что её ребенок – от него. – Логан хватанул ртом воздух, и профессор сочувственно пояснил: – Пьетро счел, что тебе будет легче воспитывать малыша, рожденного твоей любимой женщиной, так что когда они с отцом решили, что род Леншерр не должен прерваться, он отправился уговаривать именно её. …Тише, Джеймс, тише, это действительно была забота, ты все-таки не вполне ему безразличен. Давай, затянись поглубже… вот так. – Чарльз внимательно посмотрел на него и, про запас сунув ему в руку ещё одну самокрутку, уселся на край стола. – А вот сама Джин… Женская логика – поразительная штука, но доля истины в её рассуждениях все же была. Какими бы аморальными ублюдками ни были Эрик с Пьетро, но в одном на них точно можно положиться: свою семью они будут защищать до последнего – что весьма немало, учитывая их возможности. – Он пожал плечами и, спохватившись, добавил: – Кстати, если тебе вдруг захочется чего-нибудь такого… извращенного, не ешь это сам, а отнеси Джин. Беременные телепатки – это сущий кошмар.  
Логан затравленно кивнул и раскурил второй косяк.  
– Постойте-ка, – несколько придя в себя, недоуменно проговорил он. – А как же его сестра? У Ртути ведь была сестра, Ванда, кажется, они друг от дружки не отрывались – ну, в том, моем будущем… И в семьдесят третьем я у них в доме краем глаза какую-то мелкую шмакодявку видел, высовывалась из-за угла. С ней что, случилось что-то?  
– Да можно и так сказать, – безрадостно усмехнулся Чарльз и, каким-то дерганым жестом взъерошив волосы, откинулся на спинку кресла. – Печальный пример того, к чему может привести неумение владеть своими способностями… и недопонимание. У Ванды был уникальный, очень мощный дар: девочка могла управлять реальностью, изменять её по своей воле. – Он помедлил, собираясь с мыслями, и суховатым лекторским тоном, в котором словно против его воли сквозила печаль, продолжил: – Тогда она была ещё совсем ребенком. Ей просто стало ужасно завидно: у Пьетро появился настоящий живой папка, появилось какое-то страшно интересное, уже совсем взрослое занятие – а брать её с собой вредный старший брат отказывался. И правильно делал, нельзя было впутывать в эти их авантюры девятилетнюю девочку; но из всех его объяснений Ванда поняла только то, что она ещё слишком маленькая, так что не будет ей ни папы, ни приключений. И первое же проявление её дара обернулось несчастьем. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы они с Пьетро были ровесниками и у них обоих был отец, но вместо того, чтобы изменить нашу реальность, она создала новую… и ушла туда. Я даже не знаю, поняла ли она, что именно сделала – там-то все было именно так, как ей хотелось. – Чарльз покачал головой и, глянув на озадаченного собеседника, пояснил: – В какой-то момент реальности были едины, и я был одновременно собой и тем Чарльзом Ксавьером. Вряд ли это продлилось больше сотой доли секунды, но человеческий разум хранит огромное количество информации… Он – тот Чарльз – просто знал, как очевидную вещь, что старшие дети Эрика – близнецы и всегда неразлучны, а их отец с самого их рождения был рядом с ними. – Он криво усмехнулся и продолжил: – Пьетро действительно был очень привязан к сестре, и её уход стал для него тяжелым ударом. Тем более что он и сам тогда был ещё совсем юн и уяснил лишь то, что она его оставила и что это скорее всего была его собственная вина. И ещё крепче уцепился за последнего близкого человека, который у него остался.  
– Угу, – бездумно согласился Логан, сосредоточенно втягивая ноздрями вившийся над тлеющей самокруткой дымок. – Пиздец как сочувствую.  
Профессор понимающе усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу, явно собираясь добавить что-то ободряющее. Логан воззрился на него с откровенным скептицизмом.  
– Погоди. Что-то у меня предчувствие скверное, – вдруг нахмурился Чарльз и будничным жестом коснулся виска: – Эрик, что ты что задумал?  
Ничего хорошего, с сарказмом подумал Логан, нервно докуривая косяк – и, похоже, оказался прав, потому что на сосредоточенном лице профессора в тот же миг изобразилось какое-то усталое ехидство, и он, все ещё глядя куда-то мимо логанова уха, вкрадчиво осведомился:  
– И как, по-твоему, это должно сработать? Эрик, ты что, действительно всерьёз думаешь, что явиться в Конгресс с боевым отрядом Братства за спиной – это хорошая идея?.. Да, это открытые слушания; да, нам действительно нужно провалить этот законопроект, но… – Он умолк на полуслове, глубоко вздохнул и уже совсем другим тоном – мягким, будто уговаривал раздраженного зверя – произнес: – Лучше возьми с собой Пьетро. Поверь мне, эффект не хуже, зато выглядеть будет намного пристойнее. И сними чертов бронежилет!  
На несколько мгновений в кабинете воцарилась напряженная тишина, но затем Магнето, по всей видимости, внял: Чарльз пробормотал «умница» и, отняв пальцы от виска, с силой потер лицо ладонями.  
– Не возражаешь, если я телевизор включу? – устало поинтересовался он. – Где-то обещали прямую трансляцию, а оставлять этих двоих совсем без присмотра мне все же не хочется. Рискованное, знаешь ли, дело.  
Логан молча кивнул, не без оснований предполагая, что вопрос был риторическим. Чарльз нашарил на столе какую-то кнопку, и возле дальней стены развернулся большой голографический экран, на котором через несколько секунд появилось лицо молодой журналистки:  
– …Конгрессе будут идти слушания нового законопроекта об образовательных учреждениях для мутантов. Проект был представлен Конгрессу две недели назад… – Чарльз приглушил звук и, развернувшись к нему, проговорил:  
– Уверен, у тебя осталось ещё много вопросов, но…  
– Они вполне могут подождать до следующего раза, – с малодушным облегчением закончил вместо него Логан. По сравнению с творящимся во вроде как его личной жизни кошмаром даже политика начинала казаться вполне приятной темой для беседы. Чарльз понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул, а затем снова увеличил громкость.  
Законопроект о мутантских школах волновал общество не на шутку: журналистка указывала на подъезжавшие к зданию автомобили и сыпала именами и должностями, часть из которых даже была Логану знакома – правда, они не всегда совпадали с тем, что он помнил. При виде узкого серебристого автомобиля без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, подъехавшего прямо к крыльцу, девушка на миг сбилась, словно не веря собственным глазам, но быстро взяла себя в руки и, коснувшись кончиками пальцев горошины наушника под волосами, продолжила с ещё большим воодушевлением:  
– Несколько минут назад на слушания прибыли также лидеры Братства Мутантов Эрик и Пьетро Леншерры. В данный момент Братство придерживается нейтральной позиции по отношению к новому законопроекту, однако присутствие его первых лиц уже на первом открытом слушании…  
– Позеры, – вздохнул Чарльз, не слушая сыпавшую какими-то общими фразами журналистку. Камеры показали «первых лиц Братства» крупным планом: бронежилет Магнето все-таки снял, но сменить плотный боевой комбинезон цвета полированного гематита на деловой костюм и не подумал. Светски улыбавшийся прессе Ртуть, сейчас до жути похожий на отца, щеголял в своем неизменном серебре, и только в вороте его напоминавшей мундир куртки темнел узел шейного платка того же гематитового тона. И выглядело это вовсе не случайным совпадением, а прямой и недвусмысленной угрозой. Даже скучающее и нарочито благодушное выражение на лице Магнето нисколько не смягчало впечатления. – Устроили, блять, театр на выезде.  
Логан хмыкнул, с философским смирением следя за трансляцией. У него-то не было даже той призрачной возможности хоть как-то повлиять на происходящее, какую имел профессор, и он попросту не видел смысла суетиться попусту.  
Однако Магнето вел себя на редкость прилично, собеседникам улыбался вежливо и речей о превосходстве мутантов не заводил. А Ртуть, как оказалось, и в самом деле уже не был тем пиздлявым придурком, которого помнил Логан, и прекрасно знал, что и кому следовало говорить.  
Даже грустно как-то стало.  
В ход слушаний господа Леншерры тоже не вмешивались и даже не воспользовались возможностью высказаться, когда слово предоставили гостям заседания. Впрочем, все это ничего не значило: выходившие на кафедру сторонники законопроекта от одного только вида Магнето начинали бледнеть, сбиваться и мямлить, с откровенным трудом сохраняя ясность мысли. Сам Магнето старательно делал вид, что он тут ни при чем, и на его лице изображалось безупречное доброжелательное равнодушие – однако от его тяжелого, все ярче сиявшего злорадным удовлетворением взгляда не по себе становилось даже находившемуся за сотню миль от него и совершено ни к чему не причастному Логану. Сидевший за правым плечом отца Ртуть был идеально невозмутим, но и в его глазах светилось злым весельем какое-то хищное предвкушение, словно каждый из сказавших хоть слово против его народа навеки запечатлевался в его памяти.  
Похожи на крокодилов, которые стараются прикинуться котичками, подумал Логан.  
Чарльз заржал.  
– А и правда ведь! – выдохнул он сквозь смех и мельком коснулся пальцами виска.  
Лицо Магнето, которого как раз показывали крупным планом, на мгновение исказилось. Он немедленно вернул себе самообладание, но державший речь конгрессмен, и без того уже забывший чуть не половину своих антимутантских лозунгов, побелел как полотно, торопливо пролепетал заключительные фразы и, держась за сердце, спустился с кафедры.  
– А ведь как удачно вышло, – не без удивления отметил Чарльз, явно не питавший к последнему оратору ни тени добрых чувств, – будто нарочно подгадали. И не волнуйся так, Джеймс, у Эрика прекрасное чувство юмора.  
– Вот, значит, как нынче делается политика в США, – не без грусти заметил Логан. Не то чтобы он сочувствовал конгрессменам, которые по-прежнему жаждали объявить его и ему подобных чудовищами, но то, что их защитником оказался именно Магнето, все равно вызывало до крайности противоречивые чувства.  
– Именно так, – усмехнулся Чарльз, во взгляде которого все ещё горел огонек злорадного удовлетворения. – И, между прочим, все честно, у них есть выбор и варианты на любой вкус. К примеру, со мной можно разговаривать. С Ртутью можно разговаривать, но нельзя ничего требовать и ни в коем случае нельзя борзеть. В присутствии Магнето вообще можно только молчать и бояться. – Скрыть сомнение Логан даже не пытался. Профессор ухмыльнулся ещё шире и покладисто согласился: – Конечно, со мной тоже нельзя борзеть, просто они об этом не знают. И, наверно, не узнают, пока у меня есть одно замечательное волшебное заклинание. Называется «Жаль, что мы не сумели достичь взаимопонимания; возможно, вам будет проще договориться с мистером Леншерром?» – Он мечтательно прижмурился и добавил: – Обычно они даже не осмеливаются переспросить, которого из двоих я имел в виду… но всегда выбирают правильный путь.  
– Будущее – мир безграничных возможностей, блять, – саркастично подытожил Логан.


End file.
